Wireless carriers employ cellular towers to establish large cells to provide wireless communications to cover large physical areas, such as metropolitan or rural areas. The large cells or macro cells may cover areas of 1 km to 5 km in diameter. A cellular tower broadcasts wireless signals throughout the macro cell to large numbers of mobile handsets.
Various structures are typically located within the macro cell that obstruct, reflect or otherwise interfere with the wireless signals. For example, users typically attempt to use mobile devices inside homes or commercial establishments. These structures may be made from high loss material, such as concrete or metal, which block wireless signals from entering into the structures. The weak wireless signal reception within these structures degrades the quality of service, resulting in unreliable mobile communications. A system and method are needed to improve cellular service inside structures.